What if
by Readerwritting
Summary: What if Bulma and Yamcha never broke up? What if Vegeta and Bulma never got together? What if somebody else shows up? This is my first attempt at writing so bear with me


**A/N**

 _OK so, this is my first story, I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes._

 _I don't really know what I'm doing but I love to read and I thought I'd give it a try at writing._

 _Let me know what you think_

Bulma had had it, she was done with them. It was seriously too much for her.  
She was about to have a melt down.  
She looked up to the sky and all the memories started to flow back to her; all the pain and the terror she felt when she saw Yamcha's dead body lying on a crater on the ground, how hopeless she felt for the first time in her life, she just couldn't imagine her life without him. Sure things had been far from perfect between them, especially these past few years.  
Yamcha had changed, that was an understatement, but so had she.. neither of them were the same as they were in the beginning of their relationship.  
She wasn't the hopeless romantic little girl roaming the world searching for the dragon balls to wish for the perfect boyfriend, she was a grown woman now; strong and independent. She had responsibilities now, and a future to think about.  
Yamcha was different as well, it still made her smile to think about when she first met him, things were never black or white with him, there was always a duality and that was what had always drove her to him. When she met him he was this dangerous mysterious bandit, but at the same time, he was terrified of women to the point of not being able to even talk to her and that in her opinion was the cutest thing ever.  
But then, time passed, he overcame his fears, dropped that life, anybody could say he was tamed now. Oh were they wrong..  
He became pretty popular with the ladies and his confidence had grew exponentially, sure his current carrier as a baseball player (a successful one) had helped with that. A lot of women would approach him and shamelessly flirt with him, throw themselves at him (even with her being present). Some were interested in his money and his celebrity status, but sure as hell they all were about his looks. He was really attractive after all. He was tall and dark, with a muscular body and a handsome face, his scar only added more attractive to him.  
And this was a problem.  
He was aware of all that and he LOVED IT, he loved the attention, and that was Bulma's main concern.  
It drove her absolutely crazy.  
At first it only annoyed her, she never th5of her self as the jealous type, after all she was young, smart and beautiful, she was a great catch!  
But she couldn't stop noticing how he started to flirt back with those women and that made her insecure, a seed had been planted within her.  
This was the reason of most of their fights, it became a routine quickly; she'd see some bimbo flirting with him when they were out for dinner, he'd flirt back, she'd make a scene and they'd leave the restaurant without talking to each other during the ride home.  
Then he'd hug her really tight and whisper words of reassurance to her, tell her he loved her more than life it self and that he was just flattered by those girls fawning over him, that he'd die again for her, cause she was the only one for him and nothing or no one could ever change that. Then they'd make love all night long and days or weeks later it will all happen again. Rinse and repeat.  
But she was growing tired of it, she wasn't getting any younger and to be honest with her self she didn't like the person she was becoming, always yelling at him, always suspicious, controlling even.  
But this was only a part of their problems, the other issue there was of course her obnoxious and demanding guest. Yamcha was absolutely pissed when he learned that she had invited Vegeta of all people to stay at Capsule Corp with her. He was more than pissed, he was livid. He just couldn't understand why would Bulma have that crazy psychopath murderer living under the same roof with her, and also tend to his every whim. The same guy that had killed him! And that wasn't the only thing, Vegeta treated Bulma as if she was his personal servant, he'd yell at her and ordered her around. They couldn't even have some alone time because no matter how late in the night or early in the morning it was, that overgrown monkey would just barge in screaming at the top of his lungs, yelling at Bulma about the GR being broken again or demanding more bots for him right away.  
It was driving Yamcha crazy, he just couldn't stand it anymore, and what made him angrier was that every time he'd tell Bulma to just kick him out she'd yell back at him asking what should she do? Should she just throw him away when the poor guy had nowhere and no one to go to? And then she'd rub in his face that they needed Vegeta to fight the androids, she just had to remind him how weak he was compared to that monkey bastard, as if it wasn't enough to have HIM saying that.  
So one day after thinking long and hard about this, she finally gathered the courage to talk to Yamcha about it, she calmly told him that she didn't think this relationship was good for any of them, it wasn't healthy, so maybe they should part ways and end this for good. Yamcha stayed silent the whole time, deep in thought, when he finally spoke he told her that he didn't care, that he loved her no matter what, flawed and all, but if this was what she wanted then he will respect her decision even if it killed him. And with that he left. No yelling, no fighting, nothing.  
She didn't sleep that night, she kept thinking. It seemed like the right thing to do when she first thought about it, but then.. why did she feel so bad now that she did it? She thought it would feel like a weight had been lifted of her once she talked to him, but it felt nothing like that. She never thought possible to feel actual physical pain because of a break up. But she did.  
Eventually all the crying took its toll on her and she fell asleep.  
Days passed slowly and painfully for her, she had became a moping zombie, not even her annoying alien guest and all his insults and teasing could bring a reaction out of her, which only led to frustrate him even more. He grew to enjoy their little battles of wits pretty quickly and much to his desmay he had to admit that respected her in his own twisted way. She was smart and she had given him a place to live and train, but he was a fighter and he needed the thrill, he was bored out of his mind now that Bulma was a wiping mess. She was getting sloppy and slow with her work, it was infuriating, in three years from now the androids were gonna show up and end this pathetic world and all of their lives, and instead of being useful and provide him with proper training equipment, she was just crying and whining about that scarred idiot. The more he thought about it the more angry he'd get, so he'd go and yell at her tell her to snap out of it, he tried to scream some sense into her, but nothing seemed to work. Until…  
That day she was working on her lab, she had finally gave in to the prince of all assholes tantrums and demands and started to work on fixing the bots he had completely wrecked when her mother had informed her that someone was there to see her.  
When she went into her living room she wasn't expecting to find Yamcha there with that strange look on his face, what she saw in his eyes was mix of fear and determination just like before a big game or when they were about to face a fierce enemy that was trying to destroy Earth.  
She just stood there in front of him unable to say a word, just staring at him, debating about telling him she had made a terrible mistake and beg him to take her back or try and act cool as if nothing ever happened between them and they were just long time friends, while trying not to forget how to breathe.  
After a few moments of staring at each other Yamcha was the first to talk and stunned her to death by simply getting down on one knee and blurting  
-Please Babe I can't do this anymore, I just can't live without you  
Would you marry me?


End file.
